One More Night
by persephoneknightleycarrington
Summary: Sweden is worried sick that Persephone Knightley-Carrington is hurt, or even worse, dead. SwedenxOC oneshot OOC Sweden


10 messages and 7 missed calls, she still wouldn't answer her phone. Fear gnawed his mind but he won't show it in front of his colleagues. No matter how many times he tried to contact the [colour]-haired female, he would either be answered with an answering machine-at least it still had her recorded voice-or wait almost another thirty minutes to send another message. Normally, she would text back and apologize if she replied late-but not _this_late!

One wouldn't suspect Berwald as this huge of a worry wart, but as [Name] stated, he's a gentle giant, like a huge teddy bear you won at hoops or something. He's just wasn't that social with people. The only ones who saw past the intimidating Berwald were Tino, Matthias, probably the brothers, and his-insert his blush here-love, [Name]. Past his silence, past his glares, past the confusion, and past the lack of understanding, [Name] befriended him and eventually their relationship went from being friends to being lovers.

Berwald isn't really the smooth one with the ladies but he knows how to treat them. Treat them with care, gentleness, and love. He may give advice that you don't necessarily need to treat her as a queen, but just accept her as herself and give her your all. One might need to treat their ladies as queens sometimes just to show them that they can trust you or that you're loyal to them.

When he told the guys that, one night, Tino "awww"ed, Matthias guffawed, and the brothers gave him a 'that's-so-nice-and-very-gentlemanly-of-you-Sve' look. That was the one time he gets to say much, but he needed to say it for future references.

Now back to the problem...

IT'S. THREE. O' CLOCK. Where could she be? So many scenarios are running through his mind. From the broken phone line to the typical one with the kidnapping or murder in one's house... oh goodness, he gave himself shivers. He exhaled; he must not lose his composure in today's meeting, even if there's utterly chaos going around that nobody's paying attention to anyone, he still must not lose composure. He already broke the rule about cellphones in the meeting room just to check for [Name]'s texts, if ever she replied, Berwald will never go over the line with his anxiety attacks.

But where was she...!

It's a good thing the meeting's almost over, so he could make a beeline through her house-no, he must keep his facade until the outside of the building, then he can start panicking. He didn't noticed that he was tapping his fingers on his leg until now.

"Everyone, dismissed."

As everyone stood up from their chairs, there were some that were shocked when the Swede was one of the first ones who left. Normally, he would wait until his fellow colleagues with leave, but not today, because there might be some kind of chaotic disaster happening with his [Name]'s life and he would beat the bones out of them if there was any that sort of danger-there was no time to lose if such happened. His mind got the best of him again. At least, he managed to bid farewell to the Nordics.

"Sve's acting... how should I say this... OUT OF CHARACTER TODAY!"

"He's just worried, Matt."

"Or someone's asking ransom for someone."

"Norge!"

"Who's driving us home?"

"..."

"I'll call a cab."

A few more traffic lights left and he'll be able to see her house. HOPEFULLY, she's safe and sound. Come on, light, turn green, already. Once it did, he was able to speed up and also follow the speed limit around the area. Berwald's palms were sweaty from holding tightly on the wheel. His forehead was peppered by some sweat, too, how can one man be worried that much? He can see her garage... and her car was parked right there! Maybe she is home after all!

Berwald parked the car right next to hers and fix the unnecessaries that ruined his appearance from his panicking. He walked up to the front door and knocked, thinking if she was home, she'll probably be on the couch watching or idling through the internet. Berwald knocked once more and called for her name, but just like before, there was no response. The Swede's worry meter was acting up again. Luckily, he has the key.

Berwald opened the door slowly, looked around, and called for her again. And yet again, no response. The silence was wearing him out. He checked the kitchen, the garden, the basement, the rooms, the bathroom... NOTHING! Where could she be? Wait, there was a bundle of blankets that moved on [Name]'s bed, could that be her? [colour]-coloured head peeked out from the sheets, it was her! He sighed in relief and went inside the room.

He took his shoes off and lifted the sheets to lay next to [Name]. Her back was turned to him, so he wrapped his arms around her smaller body. It made sense that she would be sleeping around this time, since she doesn't have lectures or work today. To think that she would even sleep _this_ late, he could've sworn that by now others and including him would think that she was dead. Although, he can expect something like this, now. He scooted even more to absorb her warmth-he missed this, even if he was only gone for 3 days.

"B-Ber...?" Voice laced with sleepiness, [Name] shifted to look at the person in question. He smiled and snuggled into her shoulder "... thought you were dead." She chuckled and faced the wall again "Nah."

"...going to sleep again."  
"Yep."

Berwald wouldn't be worried anymore now that [Name]'s in his arms. He removed his glasses, set them on the nightstand, and wrapped his arms once again around her waists as he rubbed her small bump of a tummy. The gentle giant could finally be less apprehensive-for now.


End file.
